Hold On
by Sakura Eldestein
Summary: Cuando eres pobre estás obligado a hacer muchas cosas que no quieres. Cuando eres pobres no tienes elecciones. Cuando eres pobre solo quieres salir de donde estás?Y qué pasa si la forma de obtener dinero no es la correcta? Que harías para surgir? Esto se pregunta una vez un joven prostituto. Podrá escapar de ahí?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Dolor

Otro, otro, otro y otro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos iban. Sus ojos orgullosos se cerraban, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Iba a ser fuerte, por ellos. La espalda le ardía como si estuviera en carne viva... y quizás lo estaba. En sus brazos aquella pequeña vida se retorcía angustiada, soltando un fino llanto que no hacía más encender la furia de aquel sujeto. Otro, otro y otro. No se detenía. Y sabía bien que tampoco lo haría. Quizás debería odiar a su hermano por aquella lentitud, pero sabía que no era fácil y no podía odiarlo. Era lo único que tenía, junto con ese bebé.

Unos pasos se acercaron presurosos hacia aquel cuartucho y la puerta fue abierta de sopetón. La correa en alto y la figura agazapada debajo protegiendo algo.

— ¡Detente! —gritó el que venía entrando. Pantalones ajustados negros haciendo notar su trasero de forma obscena, y aquella pollera de red que mostrando aquel blanco pecho. Se notaba a todas luces que era un prostituto—. Ahí tienes tu dinero, déjalo —gritó lanzándose sobre el cuerpo de aquel niño.

Miró con angustia el rostro amado y besó sus párpados.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí —susurró sonriéndole. El otro solo le mostró el bebé que sollozaba—. Tranquilo Kiki... —acarició la suave mejilla del bebé y recordó. Su rostro de curiosas facciones palideció—. ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno Shion, hace más de una semana que no me entregas la cuota diaria, así que alguien debía correr con los gastos, suplirte... estás viejo ya, a tus 18 ya no llamas la atención... Estás muy usado, los clientes quieren carne fresca... Si sigues fallando Mu también acompañará a Camus y a los gemelos. Más te vale que empieces a trabajar —espetó con dureza Arles, el dueño de aquellos seres que habían tenido la desgracia de nacer pobres.

Los rosados ojos del prostituto se llenaron de lágrimas, que sólo lograron excitar a aquel sujeto. Había que hacerle entender a aquellas pequeñas putas cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Tenían que saber a quién le pertenecían y qué les sucedería si no cumplían con su parte. El rubio sabía cual era su lugar y debía suponer que le esperaba un castigo, el cual no se hizo esperar. Con fuerza tomó el largo cabello del muchacho y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo hacia la salida. El chico gritaba y trataba de sujetar su cabello para paliar el dolor. No valía la pena suplicar, sabía que si lo hacía solo lograría que su castigo adquiriera proporciones mayores, y debía aguantar para después ir a curar la espalda de su hermano, el cual solo veía con terror cómo el mayor iba a ser castigado. Otra vez.

Arrastró al joven hasta una habitación con un colchón. Allí lo arrojó sobre unas manchas secas de sangre. El corazón del prostituto se aceleró.

—Mira Shion, allí hice mío a los gemelos y a Camus. Deberías saber que Saga hasta lloró... y si vieras cómo apretaba Kanon —susurró, agachándose al oído del prostituto—, y los chillidos de Camus... fue tan deleitante... los perforé hasta que se acostumbraron...y Mu tuvo que verlo —agregó, mordiendo su oreja.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Son sólo niños! —gritó, tratando de soltarse y logrando que su rostro quedara enterrado en una mancha de sangre reseca.

—Si te portas bien, les daré de comer a tus hermanos. —La mano que hacía presión sobre la cabeza del joven aflojó para permitirle asentir. Se sentó en el colchón y se bajó los pantalones. Entre las piernas un miembro pequeño y gordo, adornado con abundante vello negro y rizado. El muchacho acercó la boca a aquella cosa y el olor, mezcla entre semen y orina, lo golpeó provocándole náuseas. Asco. Aún así sacó su lengua y comenzó a chupar hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente mojado; empezó a chupar golosamente mientras el sujeto gemía roncamente—. Mmmm... sí... Eres todo un goloso... desde que eras niño —gimió.

Pronto lo tuvo duro y grande, listo para la acción, y se separó. Apoyando rodillas y manos en el piso esperó a que el hombre hiciera lo suyo. Éste bajó los apretados pantalones hasta dejarle los glúteos al descubierto.

—Ábrete puta —dijo, escupiéndole en las nalgas, a lo que el chico se llevó las manos hacia atrás para separar sus glúteos. El hombre entró de golpe y comenzó a empujar. Palabras soeces y denigrantes salían de su boca.

Cuando estaba por terminar salió llamando al rubio, que se levantó y se arrodilló frente a él. Sabía lo que venía y estaba asqueado. Pero sabía bien que aquella era la forma del otro de marcarlo y así lo daban a entender mientras le eyaculaba encima manchando sus cabellos y rostro. Por fortuna, esa vez no le había caído en los ojos .

—Buen trabajo... —le entregó unos pocos billetes—. Ahí tienes para comer...

Se marchó y el joven se limpió el rostro con la mano. Oyó pasos y recordó a sus hermanos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación, donde ya habían llegado un niño de largos cabellos rojos y un par de adolescentes rubios. Éstos últimos lo miraron, ojos vacíos, miradas desoladas y rostros exhaustos.

—Cumplimos la cuota... —suspiró Saga, el mayor, antes de que su voz se rompiera y bajara la mirada.

Sus inocencias rotas, ya no podrían seguir siendo niños. El mayor lo abrazó y extendió sus brazos para que los otros niños se unieran. Algún día saldrían de allí... Pero por lo pronto descansarían, y luego irían a comer.

—Vamos a dormir —susurró el mayor—, todos juntos...

Y así fueron los cinco más el bebé, a dar vuelta el colchón. Mientras los recientes prostitutos y el mayor se iban a asear, el menor improvisó una cama mientras los esperaba. Aún le ardía la espalda, pero ya no tenía miedo. Y una vez que volvieron los demás, el mayor limpió la espalda del pequeño e improvisó unas vendas.

—Listo. Ahora vamos a dormir, al rato cenaremos, ¿sí?

Los menores asintieron y se acostaron todos juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SS no me pertenecen, tampoco sus personajes que son de don Kuru (?)

Beta: Annski, mil agradecimientos a ella.

Capítulo 2: Patos

Nunca supo si su padre se había marchado antes de que nacieran los patos o mientras su madre los esperaba. Quizás la presión de mantener una familia que pronto se agrandaría había sido demasiado para él. Pero era algo que Camus no sabía, su infantil mente no pensaba mal de su padre. Hasta ese momento.

Los patos nacieron y eran pequeñísimos, rubios como su madre, pero el menor tenía el color de piel de su padre. De lo que estaba muy seguro era de que ni su madre ni sus hermanos eran parecidos a él; él tenía el cabello y los ojos escarlata, y cuando nacieron los patos llevaba melena una melena larga. Su madre adoraba aquella cabellera, decía que le recordaba a su esposo, que pese a que éste la había dejado, lo seguía amando. Se podría pensar que era masoquista, pero era un concepto demasiado confuso para un pequeño de cuatro años.

A medida que fueron creciendo sus pequeños hermanos lo seguían a todos lados, y fue así como Natasha, su madre, les dijo por primera vez que parecían patos. Y quedaron por aquel sobrenombre. El pequeño Hyoga, el menor, incluso parecía croar cuando seguía a Camus; y el mayor, Isaak se limitaba a seguirlo y sujetar a su mellizo.

Aquel día, pese a tener sólo 6 años cuando tuvo lugar, había quedado guardado en su mente. Se había levantado a la hora acostumbrada pero se había asombrado al ver a los patos aún en pijama. ¿Acaso su madre no los pensaba llevar al jardín? Cuando se dirigió a su habitación, ella estaba aún estaba acostada. Se extraño, pero cuando la oyó hablar tuvo sentido: estaba muy enferma. Aún así se levantó para prender la vieja estufa para calentar la casa, para que los patos pudieran jugar tranquilos. El pequeño Camus hizo el desayuno y alimentó a sus hermanos. Para su madre, el niño era un ángel caído del cielo. Camus se vistió y se marchó al colegio. Era un niño aplicado y considerado un genio, y por eso mismo tenía una beca en un buen colegio pese a su pobreza; pero para mantenerla debía estudiar y sacarse buenas calificaciones. No recordaba ya si había sido a las doce o a la una, pero ¿importaba la hora?, cuando lo llamaron a dirección: un terrible incendio estaba consumiendo el pequeño departamento que arrendaban. Su corazón se detuvo y un sudor frío le perló la piel, como si se congelara todo de pronto. Solo recordaba cómo había corrido y corrido, y que cuando llegó, los bomberos sacaban un cuerpo calcinado. Un cuerpo grande y negro, pero Camus sabía bien de quién era: él único adulto allí, Natasha. Escuchó a los hombres decir algo de la estufa a la dueña del inmueble, quien no cesaba de reclamar. Camus volvió a correr, perdido, sin saber donde ir, sin tener a nadie... hasta que se desmayó.

Una caricia en su rostro fue lo que lo despertó y al hacerlo vio a un chico mayor, brillantes y extraños ojos amatistas, un rostro amable y dulce. Una pregunta sobre su nombre y familia hicieron a Camus llorar. Luego sintió un par de brazos rodearle y un extraño olor a orégano. Luego aprendería que Shion siempre olía a eso. Shion se convirtió en su hermano mayor junto a Kanon, Saga y Mu. Otra caricia en su rostro y sonrió. Seguro Shion estaba haciéndole mimos... Espera. Ahora recordaba. Se habían levantado e ido a comer. En un derroche de dinero se habían permitido comprar arroz, huevos y unas naranjas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se permitían ese lujo? Hasta aquel momento la sopa de cebolla, la sopa de pan y la sopa de zapallo se habían convertido en la especialidad de su hermano mayor. Recordaba que su estómago había quedado satisfecho como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Podía oír las risas de los gemelos, quienes se divertían molestando a Shion, podía sentir su beso de despedida. Recordaba los gritos.

Recordaba… Ese dolor en su entrada no podía ser su hermano, esas palabras obscenas y aquella lengua recorriendo su mejilla no era la de Shion. No era su voz. Era Arles, Arles embistiendo una y otra vez dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Dolía. Su infantil mente solo pensaba "¿Alguien puede detener este dolor? ¿Por qué me estás rompiendo? ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda?". Su boca profanada por aquella lengua que algo busca, pero que Camus no podía entender. Al fin podía respirar, pero una mano de su captor jalaba su cabello mientras gemía más rápido.

Un grito gutural y llenó la entrada de Camus con su semen. Vacío. Sentía que no valía nada. Cuando lo levantó y lo arrojó al suelo, quedó tirado desnudo y herido. No entendía los gritos de Arles. Solo se preguntaba: ¿Shion, dónde estás? ¿Cúanto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición?, no lo recordaba. Sólo recordaba cómo Mu lo ayudaba a levantarse y Arles le entregaba una mísera ropa que mostraba todo.

Recordó cuando salió la primera vez a venderse. Tuvo un cliente que pagó mucho por un rato. Un sujeto gordo y viejo que le susurraba palabras de amor y le forzaba a decirle abuelito. ¿Con qué se encontraría ahora? Salió de su "casa" y se fue a la esquina seguido de Kanon y Saga. Los gemelos intentaban protegerlo, pero su condición de gemelos los hacía tan atrayentes, que casi no duraban parados en la esquina. Al poco rato un auto frenó frente a él. Un sujeto lo llamó. Parecía inofensivo, así que se subió al vehículo sin pensarlo demasiado. Se puso en marcha. Mientras conducía obligó al niño a quitarse sus prendas de abajo, quería ver lo que pagaría.

Las delgadas piernas del niño estaban abiertas. Su rostro mostraba terror y dolor por igual mientras seguía bajando. La palanca de cambios en su interior vibraba cada que el hombre presionaba el acelerador. Se quejaba de dolor. El hombre reía. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pronto estaba el niño sentado en las piernas de aquel hombre que lo embestía con rudeza y golpeaba sus nalgas. No entendía, ¿Por qué lo estaba castigando? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Sus ojos ya no aguantaron las lagrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas, pero el hombre no las veía. Lo empujaba contra el volante con cada embestida. Gemía cada vez más rápido y fuerte. El toque a su pequeño miembro. ¿Qué hacía? ¡No lo toques! ¡Es mío! Dolía ser jalado de esa manera. ¿Qué hacía Shion con eso? A sus 9 años no sabía nada. Solo que dolía mucho, un nuevo gemido y su trasero mojado. Palabras de amor en su oído eran susurradas.

—Te amo tanto, mi precioso niño —le susurraba lamiendo su oído. Palabras aludiendo a su precioso y apretado trasero y a su jugosa entrada que Camus no entendía. La noche apenas comenzaba y Camus solo deseaba que terminase pronto…

YaoiLover: gracias por tu rr. bueno, ya vez que cada vez se irá poniendo peor la cosa hasta llegar al climax. Igual tiene final feliz xD

Remrocky: Aún falta por vivir xD gracias por tu rr.


	3. Chapter 3

Hold On

Disclaimer: SS no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son de Masami Kurumada

Beta: Annski

Capítulo 3: Doctor

Saga siempre adoró la risa de Kanon. Era franca y ligera. Y aunque ellos no tuvieran hogar y robaran para subsistir, la risa de Kanon lo reconfortaba.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, su último robo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquella mujer que parecía ser tan pequeña y delicada golpeara con tanta fuerza? Saga fue primero chocando con la mujer, la miró con sus inocentes ojos y murmuró una disculpa. Mientras ella se levantaba llegó Kanon riendo y le puso la mano en la espalda a Saga.

\- ¡Pinta! ¡Tú la llevas!- gritó divertido e iba a echar a correr cuando la mujer lo sujetó.

¿En que momento se dio cuenta que Saga le sacó la billetera y Kanon la tomó? Los gemelos nunca sabrían, solo recordarían como el puño de la mujer se estrelló con violencia en su rostro, haciéndolo sangrar por la fuerza.

\- Creías que no me había dado cuenta mocoso?- gritó ella mientras Saga se lanzaba para que soltara a su gemelo. La mujer se dio vuelta y golpeó su vientre con una pata mientras dejaba caer al gemelo menor, que se arrastró hasta Saga que trataba de respirar, por la fuerza de impacto algunas costillas se habían roto. Se echó encima de su gemelo al tiempo que recibía una patada que lanzó la mujer. Y los siguió pateando mientras los insultaba. Los transeúntes apoyaron a la mujer y se unieron a los golpes. Saga pensó que lo último que oiría de su hermano eran sus quejidos.

¡Detente! ¡Son unos niños!- gritó una voz y alguien cubrió con su cálido cuerpo el de los golpeados gemelos. Era un joven no mucho mayor que los gemelos, vestido insinuantemente – Toma, llévate mi dinero-le tendió unos pocos billetes que la mujer tomó y se fue – Tranquilos…todo estará bien

Saga miró a su salvador, un rostro exótico, sin cejas, en su lugar dos puntos que las suplían. Ojos amatistas.

Gracias – musitó el niño y se aferró a la mano del joven y se incorporó, quejándose enseguida por sus costillas.

Tranquilo, tómatelo con calma… - le sonrió ayudándolo a levantarse y sacudió sus ropas, luego fue a por el menor y lo levantó - ¿Dónde están sus padres?

Saga lo miró y se encogió de hombros causando sorpresa en su interlocutor.

No tienen?- preguntó sorprendido.

Nunca hemos tenido – musitó Kanon

El joven lo miró y les sonrió.

Entonces ahora tendrán un nuevo hermano con la condición que dejen de robar – les sonrió y los tomó de la mano – qué dicen?

¡Acepto! – gritó Kanon sonriente. Saga solo tuvo que aceptar. Así llegaron a esa peculiar familia.

Shion aún no llegaba y por eso habían tenido que salir. Casi siempre los contrataban a ambos porque tirarse a dos gemelos era muy morboso, pero por hoy, Saga tuvo que separarse de Kanon cuando fue contratado por un anciano que temblaba. Temblaba al susurrarle lo lindo que era y lo bien que lo pasarían, temblaba su vientre inflado que se agitaba cuando su mano se deslizó dentro del pantalón del pequeño. Saga no entendía porque temblaba tanto y porque su voz susurrante le repugnaba tanto. Cuando llegaron a aquel departamento, el sujeto ya estaba completamente erecto y se restregaba en el pequeño cuerpo del rubio sin dejar de temblar y jadear. Por su culpa, Saga encontraba a los adultos asquerosos.

Arrojado en la cama y desnudo, contaba hasta mil mientras era embestido una y otra y otra vez por aquel sudoroso y gordo cuerpo. Al menos se reservaba el derecho de besar en la boca, eso solo lo haría por amor. Pensar, pensar, pensar, todo para obviar el hecho de lo terrible que le estaba sucediendo. Un presentimiento. Un dolor al pecho. ¡Kanon! Su respiración se agitó. El viejo lo confundió con excitación y le susurraba palabras amorosas de aliento para conminarlo a correrse. Algo que para Saga era imposible, no con la preocupación y menos si ni siquiera estaba excitado.

Saga gimió, fingiendo correrse y sintió su interior ser llenado. Se sentó en la cama y el anciano lo miro consternado.

No que te habías corrido? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Es que soy muy pequeño y aún no produzco eso... - mintió con descaro, Saga podía ser muy convincente al mentir.

Oh, amor mío – el hombre estaba mas excitado y lo abrazó besando su mejilla- déjame hacértelo una vez más…

Pagaste por solo una vez, ya me voy – se intentó poner de pie, pero el sujeto lo retuvo y algo dentro del pequeño hizo click y se volvió una fiera golpeando al hombre hasta dejarlo reducido. ¿Cómo pudo lograr eso un niño? Nadie lo sabía.

Acelerado se puso sus ropas y salió corriendo a tropezones. Una vez en la calle buscó como volver a la calle y buscar a su gemelo. Estaba seguro que algo le pasaba a este.

Mientras pasaba esto con Saga, Kanon había captado un cliente, un hombre joven y guapo. Kanon se sintió más seguro por alguna extraña razón, quizás la apariencia confiable del hombre. Se subió al auto, donde comenzó a hablar. Nadie entendía, pero aquel niño tenía una forma de hablar que cautivaba y no fue distinto.

El auto se dirigió a un sitio eriazo. No se asustó, era confiado.

Vamos a jugar un juego si? - dijo el sujeto amarrando las manos del menor a su espalda.

Un juego? Es divertido? – el menor lo miró curioso.

Y muy rico – dijo antes de ponerle un objeto en la boca que le impedía cerrarla.

Kanon se sintió incomodo, no hablar lo hacía sentirme más nervios. El hombre lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó del auto, metiéndolo en el asiento trasero y abriendo sus piernas.

Eres muy lindo…te lo habían dicho ya? – dijo en un intento de seducción que el niño no entendió.

Sus pantalones fueron bajados dejando su intimidad al aire, Kanon quiso cerrar sus piernas, pero se lo impidió un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna.

No me hagas enojar, pendejo, que tendré que castigarte - dijo con violencia. – Ahh, eres un niño tan travieso…

El sujeto agarró del cabello al menor y lo tiró hacia el suelo del auto, quedando boca abajo y su trasero hacia arriba. Algo sacó que Kanon no vio y un fuerte golpe con algo alargado cayó sobre su espalda y parte de sus glúteos. Los ojos azules del niño se llenaron de lágrimas. "Saga, Saga" pensó asustado.

Un golpe y otro, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Un objeto fue introducido en su entrada. Vibraba., ahora más rápido. Sentía tan extraño. Su miembro comenzaba a levantarse y él sentía una mezcla de dolor y algo como caliente, como si se quemara. No sabía si debía o no gustarle, estaba confundido. El hombre aumentó las vibraciones, disfrutando ver como aquella pequeña entrada vibraba y se comía aquel artefacto. Se comenzó a masturbar. Kanon temblaba y ya nada tenía que ver con aquel objeto. Un gemido y se corrió sin entender bien que había pasado.

Imbécil! Quién te dio permiso para correrte? – la voz del hombre sonó distorsionada mientras jalaba los largos cabellos rubios del menor y azotaba su cabeza contra el piso del auto una y otra y otra vez.

Nuevamente se vio azotado por la fusta que ahora caía por todos lados. No podía cubrirse y en la posición que estaba comenzaba a asfixiarse. El sujeto se cansó de golpear al niño y levantó su rostro. Su boca, por no cerrarse, chorreaba saliva que se había deslizado por su mentón. Arrastró aquel rostro hacia su miembro que parecía reventar y lo metió dentro de la boca del niño, embistiendo con rudeza y ahogando al menor.

Embestía una y otra y otra vez, hasta que terminó llenando la boca del niño. Lo apegó más a su entrepierna obligándolo a tragar y luego se separó.

No sabes lo lindo que te ves así, chorreando semen – Le acarició el borde del labio y luego le dio una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte para volverlo a botar – ahora dame tu culo.

Sacó el vibrador del interior del niño y lo penetró de golpe, comenzando a embestirlo con fuerza, jalando su cuerpo hacia él para meterse más adentro. Gemía mientras jalaba el cabello del niño. Pronto la semilla del sujeto lleno las entrañas del menor. Jadeaba mientras sujetaba aún los rubios cadejos.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y le entregó unos billetes al niño, más de la tarifa, aunque rompió sus ropas y lo tiró a las vías mientras se bajaba y se subía al asiento del piloto para partir. Dejando al niño desnudo, amarrado y cubierto de semen.

Kanon se puso a llorar. Ya no aguantaba aquello. Tenía frío no podía pararse. ¿Cómo iba a regresar?

¡Kanon! – una voz gritando a la lejanía.

Nhng – Kanon se removió tratando de llamar su atención. Sollozó con fuerza, ¿estaría muy lejos? ¿Podría ser oído?

Unos brazos cubrieron su cuerpo y unas manos ansiosas desamarraron sus brazos. Ojos llorosos iguales a los suyos lo miraron con desesperación mientras buscaban soltar aquel aparato en su boca.

Desesperación. Saga juntó sus frentes mientras lloraba. Lo abrazó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Kanon estaba malherido y le costaba caminar.

Fue un largo trayecto, esquivando calles transitadas por la desnudez del niño, hasta llegar a su casa, donde los esperaban los menores. Kanon se dejó caer en el colchón y fue auxiliado por Mu. Camus llevó el paño con agua hasta donde Saga. La puerta se abrió y los niños temieron que fuera Arles a cobrar. Para su fortuna, era su hermano mayor.

Siento la demora… estaba… - las palabras del mayor quedaron apagadas cuando vio el estado de Kanon – Kanon!

Se apresuró donde su hermano y lo levantó entre sus brazos.

Saga cuida a tus hermanos, llevaré a Kanon con alguien que nos va a ayudar – dijo tapándolo con unas mantas y salió.

Saga se terminó de limpiar mientras esperaba a sus hermanos. Mientras Shion llevaba a Kanon con un amigo que había conocido. Caminó por algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos y subió las espaleras hacia el segundo piso y golpeo la tercera puerta, tres veces primero y dos después. La puerta se abrió y un niño rubio y de una sola ceja abrió .

Radamanthys, esta tu papá? – preguntó el joven prostituto.

Te está esperando en la consulta – el niño se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

Los guió a una habitación donde un enfermero los esperaba.

\- Tiempo sin verte Shion – el joven de largos cabellos negros le sonrió, gesto que cambió al ver lo que cubría la manta – es…

No, no es Mu. Es Kanon…mi nuevo hermano…bueno, ya tiene 5 años de ser mi hermano… Por favor…

EL hombre suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que lo pusiera en la camilla. Lo miró sorprendido y tomó una gasa y suero y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo del niño.

\- Está muy herido… - musitó preocupado.

Puedes ayudarlo papá? – la voz del pequeño rubio se dejó oír y tomó la mano del niño preocupado

Si fuera médico podría hacerlo mejor… - suspiró el enfermero y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del niño que miraba asustado a Shion.

Tranquilo Kanon, cuando sea grande, yo seré tu médico – el rubio dijo con seriedad apretando la mano del pequeño.

¿Es una promesa? – los ojos de Kanon brillaron y le sonrió, más tranquilo.

Es una promesa!

Shion le sonrió al enfermero divertido. Lo había conocido cuando buscaba alguien que curara las heridas que su profesión le traía. Cada vez que tenía problemas iba con él. Era común para los pobres acudir con el enfermero, nadie podía pagar por un médico.

Una vez curadas las heridas, el enfermero le colocó una inyección al niño que le provocó sueño, a lo que Shion volvió a tomarlo en brazos. Kanon se acurrucó mirando a Radamanthys por última vez.

\- ¿Serás mi amigo, verdad? – le dijo con una sonrisa

Claro. Siempre… - Radamanthys le sonrió y le tomó la mano.

Gracias por todo, Hades, nos vemos otro día para pagarte – dijo Shion

Solo cuidate, no siempre podré con tus heridas…y cuídalos – el enfermero cubrió al niño que se durmió profundamente en brazos del mayor.

Y lentamente volvieron a casa. Shion tenía algo que decirles…

Continuará.

YaoiLover: como bien dices, la realidad puede ser peor. Igual mi intensión un poco es hacer que vean que no todo es lindo y quizás crear un poco de consciencia. Efectivamente, ese es el uso que le dio a la palanca. Ya el viernes se viene una nueva actualización, y como ya sabes, más desgraciada y cruda que la de ahora. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hold On

By Sakura

Capítulo 4: Trabajo

Shion sabía que cada día que pasaba los clientes le escaseaban, eso ponía en riesgo a sus hermanos. Por otro lado, sus viejos clientes, invocando el trato preferencial, eran cada vez más violentos. Bien lo sabía su trasero. Los golpes aún seguían doliendo y estar sentado no ayudaba. Tampoco podía sostenerse en las piernas debido al cansancio. Miró a sus hermanos. Todos estaban sufriendo mucho. ¿Era esto lo que deseaba para ellos? ¿Para esto los salvó de la calle? Obviamente no. Los ojos de Kanon poco a poco recuperaban su vitalidad. Debía sentirse feliz de tener un amigo. Los ojos de Saga estaban asustados. Los de Camus sin vida y Mu se sentía aterrado. No. Tenía que terminar.

Me…me han propuesto un trabajo para mañana…. La paga es muy buena… quiero…quiero que nos vayamos. A otro lado, compremos una casa y seamos libres. Qué dicen?-los miró unos segundos y bajo la cabeza pensativo.

¡Si acepto!- la voz risueña de Kanon se dejó oír e iba a agregar algo, cuando Saga lo interrumpió.

¿De qué va el trabajo?- la voz seria de Saga indicaba que algo no cuadraba bien, y el que su hermano rehuyera la mirada, lo confirmaba.

Es… son muchos tipos… toda la noche- dijo sintiéndose muy avergonzado, no es como si sus hermanos no supieran lo que hacía, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra tener que decirles "si, me joderán varios abuelos durante toda la noche". Cielos, de solo pensarlo le daban nauseas.

Iré contigo- las palabras serias y decididas de Saga lo hicieron levantar el rostro.

No. Si acepte ir a ese lugar es precisamente para mantenerlos a salvo. No harás nada, te quedarás acá, ya lo hablé con Arles. Mañana dormirán tranquilos y seguros acá... los quiero.

Saga iba a hablar pero aquella frase lo dejó callado. Cuidaría a sus hermanos hoy y durante la noche, se lo debía a su hermano.

Ve a dormir Shion. Hoy yo cuidaré a los niños, debes estar listo para la noche. Kanon, ve con él. Aún estas herido.

El menor de los gemelos asintió y tomando la mano del mayor se fueron a dormir. Sería un largo día para los niños pensando en aquello. Más para Saga que debió consolar a Mu que rompió en llanto, luego detener la crisis de Camus, que acabó vomitando estrepitosamente, cocinar y atender a Kanon que comenzaba a quejarse de dolor.

Al terminar el día, Saga ya no quería más. Se dejó caer cansado en una silla, sintiendo que del cansancio, le dolían todos sus músculos, hasta los cabellos. Los hombros caídos y la cabeza casi tocando sus rodillas, era la imagen de la desolación. Sus pequeños hermanos ya se habían ido a dormir, él solo esperaba que Shion saliera. Unos pasos hicieron que levantara su rostro y la imagen frente a él lo congeló. ¡¿Qué mentes más enfermas habían pedido esto?! Shion vestía con un pantalón azul, una camisa blanca y un lazo en el cuello a modo de corbata. En su espalda una mochila. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un adolescente de menor edad. Lo abrazó, sintiendo sus ojos arder ante las lágrimas que pugnaban por ser derramadas.

Tranquilo, si? Estaré bien- lo consoló la suave voz del mayor-No me esperes despierto. Descansa. Es la última vez que viviremos acá…

Saga solo asintió mientras veía como el mayor salía de la casa. No aguantó y se puso a llorar. Sentía tanta rabia, tanto dolor. Un calor encima lo hizo levantar el rostro, Kanon lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado. Ambos se quedaron abrazados hasta que el mayor se calmó. Irían junto a los demás en la cama, pero no dormirían. Y estaban seguros que Camus y Mu solo fingían dormir.

Fue extraño para Shion el salir sin mostrar nada de piel. El frío de la noche ni lo sentía. Caminó ante la mirada asombrada de otros compañeros de trabajo ante su vestimenta. Un lujoso auto de vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a él, estaba por decirle que no trabajaba hoy, cuando la ventana se abrió dejando ver a un hombre joven, castaño, vestido de traje.

\- ¿Eres Shion, verdad? El señor Benetnash me indicó que viniera pos usted, suba por favor- dijo, su voz, aunque neutra, dejaba traslucir un poco de asco. El prostituto se sintió intimidado. Sus ojos amenazaron con llorar, miró al cielo y logró tragarse sus lágrimas. Abrió la puerta y entro. El auto echó a andar a su vez que el conductor le echaba una rápida mirada- Eres muy joven…por cierto, me llamo Dohko.

El joven lo miró, vaya, pensó que solo eran abuelos, pero a su lado un muy atractivo muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes. Ojos que revelaban el asco que su persona le hacían sentir.

No necesita darme conversación, señor Dohko, menos cuando le doy tanto asco.

El hombre río un poco y lo miró unos segundos antes de volver su vista al frente.

No es que me des asco Shion, solo me da asco la situación que debe haber llevado a un niño a hacer esto para poder sobrevivir- de la anterior risa, ya no quedaba nada.

¡No soy un niño! Tengo 18 años- alegó, sin saber porque deseaba que el otro lo viera como alquien mayor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ese hombre era uno de sus clientes, si lo hicieron vestir así obviamente querían a alguien que fuera lo mas infantil posible.

Lo siento, lo siento…Pero dime. ¿Desde que edad trabajas en esto?-preguntó mirándolo y descuidando el volante.

No es algo que le incumba señor…- se esforzó por mirar al frente y no a aquellos sorprendentes ojos. Era extraño, contratar jóvenes que se vieran como niños y tener una mirada tan limpia.

Bueno, Shion, ya llegamos-se bajó del auto justo frente a un lujoso hotel.

Un botones le abrió la puerta y el joven salió. Miró como Dohko le pasaba las llaves del auto y lo guiaba dentro. Si no dijera que había quedado sorprendido y casi se cae, sería mentir. Por un momento pensó que todo eso era de oro. Demasiado impresionante que no podía dejar de mirar todo como un bobo. Un llamado de Dohko lo guió hasta el ascensor, al que subió casi tropezando. Los nervios comenzaron a comerlo. Sentía su cuerpo rígido y su corazón apretarse de pavor. Por un momento deseo huir de ahí, correr y no mirar atrás. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Iba a hablar cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Un suave "vamos" y un empujoncito. Sabía que si caminaba no había vuelta atrás. Sus piernas no respondían y fue aquel hombre el que lo condujo. Cuando vio la puerta finamente labrada, su corazón se aceleró. Ahora si se iba a desmayar. La puerta se abrió y aquel castaño gigante que lo había contratado salió.

Mi precioso, ya llegaste, te ves delicioso - dijo abrazando al más joven, mientras sus grandes manos apretaban los redondos glúteos del menor- vamos adentro, hoy tenemos mucho que jugar, pequeño Shion.

No alcanzó a decir nada cuando fue conminado a entrar. La lujosa estancia estaba llena, o al menos eso le pareció. Serían diez…o quizás quince, la verdad estaba tan aterrado que no era capaz de contar. Sintió su mano ser llevada a un lado, miró como su contratante se acariciaba el miembro con su mano.

Vengan a saludar a Shion, y los iré presentando – dijo sin dejar de restregarse contra aquella mano.

Todos se levantaron…

Continuará.

Yaoilover: Bueno si, he sabido mucho de depravados y bebes, pero no. No podría escribir algo así. También piensa que lo matas enseguida. No, te juro no, eso no. Bueno, demoré un poco, olvidé las fiestas patrias,...y pues ya un rato me vuelvo a tomar terremotos. Saludos!


End file.
